


which way to Shangri-La?

by Teaotter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Community: waywardmixes, Fanart, Fanmix, Gen, Spotify, hosted at photobucket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner's travel diary, in music. Includes artists from India, the Middle East, Eastern Europe, and beyond.</p><p>Fanmix with cover art; playlist available streaming at <strike>Grooveshark</strike>. Link below.</p><p>Sadly, Grooveshark is no more. The link goes to a Spotfy playlist at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	which way to Shangri-La?

[Available streaming on Spotify.](https://play.spotify.com/user/teaotter/playlist/6AiCE2KdraDDUCO9z96LVa)


End file.
